


Wasted For a Way

by riot_grrl



Series: Intoxicated [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cousins, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Family, Frerard, Intoxication, M/M, Masturbation, Party, Teenagers, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot_grrl/pseuds/riot_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made Frank feel like he wasn’t just some average High School punk, but a piece of art. Marble molded after the image of the perfect human, he touched Frank like he was a feather, but handled him like he was a rock.</p><p>Frank can only hope he can drown the illustrious feelings he has for his cousin with a warm bottle of liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted For a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Contains sexual acts conducted by cousins, if you're not into that, i don't think is very good for you lol. (please notice the pun in the title, it took an embarrassing long time to come up with!!)

Frank was lucky, so lucky, that he thought to blast music in his bedroom. He could never handle himself, when he was getting off like this. Clutching his dick tightly in his hand, stroking so fast it was starting to make his arm hurt. But he couldn’t stop, he had to work through the pain, it wasn’t like anyone else was gonna do it for him. He was moaning loudly, eyes closed and nearly biting a hole through his lip. What he was imagining to get him off was awful, he knew it, but so damn hot he couldn’t stop himself.

“Fuck, ah, fuck!” he whimpered, cupping his balls with his one hand while the other one was getting him off freverently. His noises cresendoed as his hard work finally paid off. He just lay there after, feeling his chest rise and fall heavily. He stared at his ceiling, looking at Ms. December staring seductively back at him. He chuckled to himself, hoping she enjoyed the show. God he must look like an idiot jerking off, screaming on his back begging for his own hand, he was disgusting.

But at least now he was able to relax, its not easy being a hormonal teenager in a world full of people who don’t want to fuck you. He shifted his fingers around his sperm covered limp dick, just to feel the texture. It was weird, it felt different than when he got his girlfriend wet. Well, she wasn’t really his girlfriend, but his “We could be together but you can’t commit so you can’t fuck me but you can finger me and touch my boobs but I’m not even touching your dick, gross!” friend

She was so selfish! Frank always got her off but if he even mentioned himself she would get angry. He didn’t want to force her into anything but fuck! Throw a dog a bone every once in a while. Thats the reason he doesn’t think of her when he’s getting off. He wanted to tell her that. Hey Cynthia, because of you when I jerk off I have to think of -. No stop right there! You are never to think out of outside of the heat of the moment, Frank warned himself.

He still had his hand pasted to his dick when someone was pounding on his door. “Frankie! Frank! Are you in there?” His mother’s shrill voice called somehow still loudly behind his door and above his music.

“Give me a minute!” he shouted back, trying to fix himself. But he forgot “Give me a minute” to his mom meant “come right in” which she did, promptly. Luckily Frank was able to yank the covers over himself just in time.

“Turn that music down!” she yelled, he reached over carefully and shut off his radio. “Are you still in bed! Frankie I said be up an hour ago we have to be at your Aunt’s house in two hours and you take longer than a girl!” she lectured. “Okay, okay get out I’ll get ready!” Frank promised, he didn’t feel much like arguing with his mom with his dick out under a thin blanket.

“Hurry up, this party is special, the whole family is going to be there,” she continued. Frank groaned, if there was anything he hated more than everything he hated it was family parties. Everyone always either treated him like a kid of a freak. He was “too young” to talk to the adults and drink and none of his cousins ever had a true conversation with him. Well, one did… but he got lucky and got the fuck out of this town like some bad pop-punk song.

“Oh don’t go whining, get up!” she tried to pull the covers off him. He fought her while she continued, thinking it was a game.

“Mom get out of my room! I’ll get up just please leave.” he begged, trying to avoid an embarrassing moment as much as possible. She just giggled as she walked out “Teenage boys I swear.”

“You only have one unless you’re not tell me something!” Frank called after her once she finally left. He sighed heavily, stuffed his dick back into his pants and walked out the room to the bathroom. On the way he passed his cousin Angie, coming out the bathroom. She took one look at his messy hair, dark circled eyes, and opened pants and scoffed, shaking her head and walking away. Fuck he couldn’t wait until she went back home. She was only here to visit a college and at the party tonight her mom would take her back home, thank fucking Christ.

Frank let the hot water slam against his chest, it was soothing. Even though Angie took long showers there was always hot water after her. She only took cold showers because “its a great way to wake up your metabolism.” But Frank wasn’t stupid, she had to take cold showers because she was getting as much action as Frank was. Maybe it was an Iero tradition that you won’t get laid and when you do you have a million fucking kids on the first try. Whatever.

Frank’s mind began to wander, filthy thoughts about a certain someone he should not be thinking about. But those imagines seemed to travel down his stomach and into his lower regions, making a sensitive part of him spring to life as though it wanted to see the images too. “What is it boy?” Frank said jokingly to himself. He wrapped his fingers around it again, trying to remember the sight of those soft pale hands on it. The person above him trying to shush him while lightly scratching the foreskin.

 

“Frankie, we shouldn’t” the hoarse voice was saying. “Please.” Frank remembered whispering, he didn’t want it to stop. He heard the word slip from his mouth in reality and knew he had to stop. He finished his shower and got into his room.

He had to decide how much he wanted to piss off his mom and be an outcast today. Well, he really wanted to go to the music festival next weekend so pissing off his mom wasn’t a good idea, that meant the “Fuck you, Pay me” shirt was out for quote, unquote, vulgarity. He decided on his black fit jeans and grey button down that he rolled up to his elbow. He refused to comb his hair though, he had to at least do something for himself. He looked in his bathroom mirror, he looked decent.  
He walked into the living room to let her see him to approve or disapprove. “Wow Frank, you look so nice.” she smiled. She fixed his collar and patted his shoulders. “Oh Gerard will be so happy to you! Oops!” She put her hand over her mouth. Frank’s heart skipped every other beat which couldn't have been healthy seeing as the rate increased by 50 beats per second, he felt like he was having a heart attack.

“Gerard? Gerards going to be there?” He asked, feeling a smile creeping onto his face. “Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise.” his mom sighed, looking ashamed of herself. “But yes, hes coming back home to help his mom with her business, he’ll finish his schooling online. I know hes your favorite cousin and vise-versa so I wanted him to surprise you.”

Frank had to excuse himself to his room for a moment, once there he actually did a jump for joy. His cousin Gerard was the only person in the family who understood him, as teenage angsty as that sounded, it was true. Gerard left to go to art school a few years ago and never really came back. He and Frank called from time to time but Gerard was always busy. But now he was back and Frank couldn’t have been happier!

Now he could finally admit, it was his cousin he fantasized when he was alone, blasting punk music and touching himself. Gerard introduced him to British punk bands, and also to himself. He smiled at the memory;

He was young, he always felt strange around his cousin, a good kind. Well bad too, fuck that was his family! By marriage but still, a cousin was a cousin. But he’d hang out at the Way house in Gerard’s room and mess up his comicbooks. One night he was spending the night while, Mikey, his other cousin, was there but he always fell asleep early. He was passed out on the floor while Frank and Gerard were on Gee’s bed. He was showing him a cool cartoon he was making when he dropped a paper into Frank’s lap. He apologized and went to get it, accidentally brushing against the thin fabric of Frank’s PJs.

“Oh no, sorry.” Frank quickly brought his knees to his chest, trying to cover himself. Gerard only stared at him, really hard, it made Frank’s face burn. But then, Gee put his hand on Frank’s knee and owered them. “I’ve noticed you do this alot Frankie, even when you think I’m not paying attention. You can take care of that you know.” Gerard said quietly.

“I-I don’t kow how.” Frank lied, he wasn’t sure why he did. He’d been jacking off since he was 12, but somehow he thought he gcould maybe get Gerard to… do it for him. Gerard was biting his lip, so fucking sexy, Frank knew his boner wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon without help. “I could…I could teach you… But you have to promise to not tell anyone!” Gerard seemed worried, but who the fuck would Frank tell. He had to hold back his smirk, he knew Gerard wanted him just as badly, but he was better at hiding his feelings. Whenever they’d sleep in the same bed, Gerard would always make sure to be close to him. And when they’d wrestle, he could feel Gerard start to get hard, but by then he’d let himself be submitted to end the fight in the least awkard way.

“Nah, I’ll just write it in my diary.” Frank jested. Gerard laughed softly. Next thing Frank remembered Gerard had undone his PJs and pulled his boxers down a bit. He wrapped his hand around his dick and began moving it up and down slowly. Frank needed to cover his mouth or he’d wake up Mikey, the best way he thought he could do this was with Gerard’s mouth. He grabbed his thick dark hair and pulled him forward. The feel of Gerard’s mouth and hand was mind numbing. In a swift move Gerard somehow got Frank on his back, stroking him faster than before.

“Frankie” Gerard whispered into his mouth, “We shouldn’t, this is wrong.”  
“Please” Frank whispered, shutting up his older cousin with his lips again. They did this until Frank came onto Gerard’s hand. He did this really hot thing where he looked Frank directly in the eye and licked his finger. God he missed him.

And now he was back! Maybe that was why he couldn’t commit to his not girlfriend, he was still stuck in this twisted fantasy that one day he could have Gerard. He ran to his bathroom to mess his hair up even more, just the way Gerard liked it.

He was practically bouncing in the driver’s seat on his way to his Aunt Donna’s house. “Can you control yourself and drive?” Angie commented from the backseat.

“Can you not be a whiny bitch for a moment?’ Frank shot back, the words falling off his tongue, his mother slapped his arm from the passenger's seat. Frank just recently got his driver’s license and his mom always let him drive so he could get more practice.

“You better watch that mouth of yours while you’re around the family.” his mother warned. Frank saluted her and kept driving, the only people who was going to be there that he cared about didn’t care if he swore or not.

It was just like every family get together, Frank had to awkwardly greet every single fucking person until he could talk to his Aunt Donna. The first thing he asked was where her sons where, she pointed to Mikey’s room. Frank nearly ran to the room down the hall and opened the door.

“Oh my God Frank!” Gerard’s smile widened immensely as he got up to hug him. “Dude you’re like so much bigger now!” he commented, letting go of him and looking him up and down. He felt everywhere Gerard looked start to burn, if only Mikey wasn’t in the room.

“You’re never that happy to see me.” Mikey said from behind Gerard. “Oh come here my little nerd.” Frank said. Mikey tried to protect himself but he was no match for Frank, who tackled him onto his bed and hugged him tightly. After Mikey finally fought him off Frank stood up, beaming at Gerard who was giving him the same look. Mikey said something about sneaking into the kitchen for food and left after promising to get soda’s for everyone. Frank stood in front of Gerard, he still looked amazing.

“So… how was college.” Frank asked him. “Great! Like, wow! I love it there! I’d love to finish school but my mom really needs me. I’ve been selling my comics and my teacher said he could talk to creators of marvel for me!” Gerard explained, an airy tone in his voice, his eyes were looking straight into Frank’s soul, “What about you?”

“Oh, nothing much. I beat some levels on Call of Duty with Mikey, caught up on Game of Thrones, masturbated like some lonely hobo outside a church. You know, like every kid my age.” Frank told him, Gerard laughed lowering his head to look at the ground, then looking up, his bright eyes illuminating the whole room. “Oh fuck Gee.” Frank finally gave in. He lurched forward and kissed him, feeling as though a great burdon was lifted from him.

For a second it felt like Gerard was kissing back, but soon he was being roughly pushed back. Hre stumbled over a pair of Mikey’s shoes and fell to the ground. “What the Hell Frankie?” Gerard asked, looking mortified. Frank just stared back up at him, mouth open, confused. Gerard leaned down t help him to his feet, frowning.

“I-I was just- I thought-” Frank stuttered, shaking like a cold chiquaqua. “Fuck, I knew that should’ve never happened. Frank, you’re my cousin! What I did to you was- was sick! I hate myself for it, taking advantage of you like that-”

“You didn’t! I wanted it.” Frank tried to explain, feeling heat rise into his eyes.

“You were too young to know what you wanted, we were both just curious horny teenagers. That can’t ever happen again, we’re family!” Gerard said, a look of pleading sadness in his eyes.

“So,” Frank choked, a heavy lump in his throat threatening to make him look like a fool, “What do you regret, giving me a handjob or having me blow you?” his voice was squeaking, no, no tears, not yet!

“Frank” Gerard said solemnly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Frank shook him off. “No, fuck you!” Frank near shouted, leaving the room as fast as he could.

 

What made him act like that? Gerard was right, they were family, whatever happened before was wrong. But it felt so right, it felt amazing, it was the best Frank ever felt. Thats why he was so hurt, he had every right to be! He let Gerard play with his body, in turn playing with his heart. God that sounded so sappy, he needed to stop thinking about that. He needed a cigarette, he needed to get drunk. Yeah… drunk.

About an hour later Frank was plastered, sitting at a table with his Uncle Benny talking about everything. He’d begged his uncle for a drink, who was already drunk, so of course he said yes claiming “This’ll put hair on your chest boy!” The first cup tasted awful, but then Frank mixed it with some soda and it wasn’t so bad. Taste didn’t really matter after the 7th cup though, after that it was just the feel of the warm liquid sliding down his throat that he needed.

“You got an girlfriends Frankie?” Uncle Benny asked, clearly better at holding his own to alcohol than Frank was. Frank giggled for a while, his tongue felt to heavy to remember vocabulary.

“She’s… not… yeah.” Frank said slowly, trying not to sound fully intoxicated so neither he nor his uncle would get in trouble. “Aha!” His uncle shouted triumphantly, slapping Frank on the back. Frank fell forward a little too hard. “You slip her the ol’ Iero Happy Pole yet?” Uncle Benny questioned, “You can tell me, I won’t tell your mother.”

Anytime Frank would’ve puked at that, and he did feel like puking but not at the statement. But right now his brain was swimming in Vodka and he couldn’t make sense of much anymore. “Nah, she’s afraid I’ll break her with my giant dong!” he started laughing hysterically, Uncle Benny following suit. Just then a hand collasped on Frank’s shoulder, he turned to see who was it was but his head ended up moving too fast and whipped right around again.

“Frank what are you doing? If your mother catches you you know she’ll kill you.” It was Gerard’s voice, but to Frank it sounded as though he were underwater, good. “Let the boy live a little Gee!” Uncle Benny protested, “Come on and have a cup with us!” Whether it was the drink making his body warm or there being too many people in the room, Frank suddenly felt very heated. He stood up fast, causing him to nearly fall into the table, Gerard caught him just in time. But that wasn’t what he wanted. He shook his cousin off ungracefully and glared at him.

“You’re not my fucking mother!” He said a little louder than he meant to. He stumbled away promptly. He felt like Gerard would’ve followed him had Uncle Benny forced him to rink with him since he chased away his drinking partner.

Fuck, Frank could’ve used another drink, but he traveled too far from the kitchen already and he wasn’t sure if he knew the way back. He kept running to his cousins, one who usually tuned their noses up at him, but this time they seemed more friendly. He was actually able to hold conversations with them. They talked and laughed for a while. “You know, I thought you were all suburban bastard with bottles up you asses but, you’re not so bad!” he told them. Before they could comment, Frank was walking away, and not by his own accord.

“Frank, what the hell, are you drunk?” a kind of deep voice asked, sounding like it wasn’t used often.

“Are you shut the fuck up?” Frank slurred, haha good one.

Where was he going? He didn’t remember moving, fuck he couldn’t even see? It took him a minute to process that Mikey was actually guiding him away from the party and down a hall. “What’re you doing nerd? I’m the life of the party! Everybody loves me!” Frank shouted, throwing his hands above his head. “No, you’re fucking drunk and making a fool of yourself. Put your arms down! I’m putting you in my room to pass out, your mother shouldn’t see you like this.” Mikey said, shoving Frank into his room and closing the door  
Frank didn’t like feeling trapped, but he wasn’t sure where the doorknob was as he was frantically sliding his hands on the door. Why would Mikey do this to him? Lock him up in a cage! “I am not an animal!” Frank roared loudly, kicking the door with what might he had to lift his leg. The force of the kick, however small, sent Frank backwards and onto the floor. His stomach started to feel weird and bubble, he needed to throw up, like now, he needed to find a bathroom. He crawled to the door, looking for a way out. He pawed at the door for another second before it happened. Spewing pure Vodka and stomach bile onto the floor, he felt his eyes watering, it fucking hurt. His stomach was cramping, he remembered that he hadn’t eaten anything so far today. Meaning the alcohol wasn’t mixing with anything in his stomach, going straight into his system. What he really wanted was some cheese or bread, but the door was gone now, he was trapped in the box forever!  
“No,” he moaned, tears streaming down his face, “Let me out, please! This is so, so-”

 

“This is so wrong.” Gerard was saying, hands covering his face. Frank was on his back on the bed, Gerard on his knees above them. They were in Mikey’s room, completely naked. Frank’s legs were shaking, wow what a feeling. It was such a rush, amazing, their bodies were entirely in sync, Frank had never come so hard.

“What, cumming? I think thats the point of it Gee.” Frank joked, propping himself up on his elbows, smiling. Gerard took his hands away from his face. “No Frankie, this! Us, its so wrong! God, what if my Mom and Mikey came home early? What if something bad happened? We aren’t thinking straight Frank!”

“Yeah theres pretty much nothing straight about your dick in my ass.” Frank kept trying to lighten up the situation, what they just did was wonderful! He didn’t want his post-orgasm ruined by Gerard’s constant worrying.

“Please be serious!” Gerard begged. “You obviously have that concept where you feel guilty after sex.” Frank told him, starting to get frustrated.

“Don’t- Don’t say that! Jesus H Christ we did just have sex.” Gerard bit his lip, looking sadly down at Frank. Frank couldn’t help but feel a little turned on. “I don’t want to hurt you Frankie, whatever this is is not only illegal its just… bad. One day we’re going to wake up and regret this whole thing ever happened. The- the handjobs, the blowjobs, the fucking awesome sex we just had. All those moments of our bodies just sweating and grinding against each other. You’re pretty fucking face and they way you arch your back just before you come and that look on your face. God its torture! Having to watch you smile and talk passionately about things in front of Mikey and I just want to grab you and have you right then. Its hard not being able to have you whenever I want and I don’t- I don’t- Fuck Frankie just kiss me!” Frank was more confused than ever. First Gerard is yelling at him, next he lunges forward and starts making out with him, not that he didn’t like it though.

“I’m going straight to Hell, you take my breath away.” Gerard breathed, eyes closed, hand wrapped around the back of Frank’s neck. Frank smiled, God this boy, he couldn’t get enough! He stroked Gerard’s face lightly, then whispered into his ear. “I’ll never regret this, you’re goin to be the one thing I won’t ever forget Gerard Way.

 

The thought made Frank puke again in the same spot on Mikey’s floor. He was crying even harder now, water making it impossible to see 2 inches in front of him. Fuck Gerard, fuck him! And yet, fuck him. He meant what he said that day, he was never going to forget the way, haha Way, Gerard made him feel. His touch was something surreal. He made Frank feel like he wasn’t just some average High School punk, but a piece of art. Marble molded after the image of the perfect human, he touched Frank like he was a feather, but handled him like he was a rock.

He needed to find Gerard, but he needed a bathroom even more unless he wanted to face the wrath of Mikey Way. He reached up for one more try at the door, eureka! A door knob! He fumbled with it for a minute then finally got it open. A cool breeze from the hallway hit his face, settling his stomach for a fraction of a second. He needed the door for support as he stood up, he felt heavy on his feet, like he was unaware of his body. And yet, he managed to stumble to the bathroom door and collapsed against it. He mumbled something into it after noticing it was locked. “He said “Let me the fuck in, I need to fucking puke,” but what came out was a series of mumbled groans and a burp.  
The door started to open, Frank jumped back in fright. And there he was, in all his shitty glory, Gerard fucking Way. His body inflated in a heatwave. He didnt even realise how hard he was breathing until he could see his stomach rise and fall. Gerard stood in front of him paralyzed in shock, fear in his eyes. Frank knew he mustve looked like one scary motherfucker. His hair all messed up, one sleeve up and the other down, eyes red and filled with tears and hatred. Face white except for pink patches on his cheeks and a hint of vomit lingering on him.

"Ar-Are you okay?" Gerard stuttered, not attempting to touch him this time. Franks body was 5 steps ahead if his mind, he completely intruded Gerard’s personal space, growling in his ear “Do I look fucking okay?” Gerard looked around quickly, probably for an escape, Frank was letting him off that easy. He pushed Gerard back into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. He pinned him against the counter, arms on either side, making sure he couldn;t go. Gerard’s hands were also on the counter, holding on for dear life.

Frank’s eyes were set on those luscious pink lips, they were begging to be kissed. They looked chapped and unused, was Gee not doing anything while in art school? Frank couldn’t imagine him making out with a girl, the thought made him chuckle darkly.

“Frank…” Gerard whispered, Frank met his golden eyes, the openings to his soul. “Shut up.” Frank told him, he was afraid of what might come out of his mouth, he couldn;t stand another rejection. His took one hand and traced the line down Gerard’s chest to his navel. He felt his stomach tighten at the touch, his breathing shallow.

“I’m gonna take your fucking breath away.” he promised through gritted teeth. With that, Frank pressed his lips against Gerard’s closing the already limited space between them. 

Time stopped as their lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent, Gerard barely had time to keep up. Frank tried to express all that he felt for him in all the time he was gone. Gee’s mouth tasted so like stale cigarettes and booze, Frank knew his must’ve tasted worse but that didn’t stop Gerard from licking every inch of it with his smooth tongue. Frank felt Gerard’s hands move from the counter to his hips, moving them slowly so Frank was rocking against him.

“Mine” Frank breathed as the kissing became rougher, “You’re mine.” Gerard let out a gaspy moan as Frank bit down on his bottom lip. It was show time, Frank could feel Gerard hard on his thigh. He dipped quickly, dizzy but uncaring at how sick he felt. He grasped Gerard’s hip bones as he kissed the buldge through his jeans. He used his teeth to undo Gerard’s ant’s button, all the while being immensely turned on by the moans Gerard was trying to contain. He pulled his boxers down with his pants impatiently. Gerard’s hand cover his erect penis quickly, maybe suck somewhere in between wanting this almost too much and scared of the outcome. Frank sucked on his fingers until he moved them away, he wasn’t going to stop.

He started by playing with his balls, licking them, taking them into his mouth to feel them rolling around his tongue and tickling them with his hand. Next he moved lower to Gerard’s taint, lapping at the space, teasing his hole and base of his dick at the same time, then lightly sucking on the perineum. “Noo.” Gerard gasped, Frank looked up for a moment. Gerard had his head back and eyes closed. No what? he thought, but he didn’t care. It was time to show Gee what he had been misisng

He caressed his dick, using fingertips as he stroked up, then lightly scratching on the way down. he circled his tongue around the tip of his head, sucking every so often just to watch Gerard’s legs shake. He mimicked like he was going to take him all in, but then stopped.

“What are you doing?” Gerard whined, looking down at Frank who met his eyes. “I’m not going to continue unless you want it.” Frank told him, smirking.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I want it.” Gerard looked angry but so turned on it didn’t matter. “Say something dirty.” Frank wanted to hear him beg for it to make up for breaking his heart a moment ago. 

“What? No!” Gerard was always shy and dirty talk wasn’t really his thing. When they would have phone sex years ago Frank would do all the talking while Gerard would chime in with the occasional “Mmm” and “That sounds nice.”

“Say, Frankie you dirty boy, I want you to swallow my cock until I cum into your mouth, say that.” Frank ordered, the alcohol making his voice deeper and rougher. “No!” Frank gripped the base of Gerard’s dick and bit the top lightly, making a loud and girly “ahhh!” escape Gerard’s mouth.

“Fine, fine! Frankie… I-I want you to… swallow my cock.” he gave in. Frank had to laugh, he sounded so awkward it was adorable! “Say something original while I’m sucking you off, its turning me on.” Frank wiggled his eyebrows. He licked his lips before going in. He started slow, dipping Gerard into his mouth a little, going back up, then going further. He made sure to suck harder as he went down, he liked the way this made Gerard pull himself onto the counter a little bit. He made sure it was really wet, but not drunk and slobbery.  
His tongue massaged he throbbing vein on the underside of Gerard’s dick as he went down.

All the while Gerard was so gone into ecstasy that he was actually dirty talking him. “Oh fuck yes, Frank! Pleasure me. Right now! Yeah like that! Keep stroking my cock with your tongue. Oh I want you to make me come!” The fact that Gee was trying to breathe and talk at the same time was driving Frank crazy. He grabbed his own dick to try and calm himself down, fuck he wanted to get off too, but he wanted Gee to get off more.

Gerard started subconsciously moving his hips, making himself go deeper into Frank’s mouth. Frank took him, allowing his cock to tickle the back of his throat, where the fuck was his gag relax? Maybe the Vodka made it go away. Either way, being able to take in Gerard’s whole dick was making Gerard more on edge. His stomach was now rock hard and his breathing so tight it sounded like he was wheezing.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” Gerard was saying, Frank ignored him anf continued sucking until warm liquid started filling up his mouth. It was always faster and cleaner to just swallow as it came, so he did. He wiped his mouth and stood up, feeling light-headed. He looked at the mess of Gerard he made, proud of himself. But before he could say anything, the Vodka decided to make a surprise visit. He threw his head into the toilet just in time.

 

Frank groaned, he felt 10x heavier than he ever had in his life! His eye lids were too heavy to lift as he lay flat on his stomach on what felt like a bed. He tried to lift his head but began to see colors behind his lids, it hurt so bad.

“Shh, don’t move, you’re not going to feel very well.” a calming tone told him, lighting stroking his back, it felt comforting. “Where am I?” Frank gurgled out, his tongue tasked like bile, making him want to puke again.

“Mikey’s room, we told your mom you wanted to stay the night so she wouldn’t see you so wasted. You were throwing up so much, Mikey’s kinda pissed you threw up by his door, but he understands.” Mikey wouldn’t have been talking in third person, so it had to be Gee taking care of him. Fuck, he did puke by the door, he’d have to take Mikey to the music store and buy him something later.

“Gee…” he croaked. He wanted to say “I need you” or “Please don’t hate me” or “Put your cock back in my mouth.” but he couldn’t manage. Every time he spoke his stomach pressed against the bed, making it cramp. Gerard shushed him again, starting to play in his hair, Frank could’ve purred but that would’ve been so fucking stupid.

“You don’t have to say anything Frankie… I-I don’t know what we are but… it sucks that I like it so much. I’ve never done anything wrong that has felt this right. We both must be really sick” he laughed, Franks smile was lopsided since half his face was basically merging with the mattress. “But I guess… I guess thats just how life is sometimes, just completely fucked up.” He gently kissed Frank’s warm face, this time the stomach cramp felt more like butterflies.

“We’ll figure it out sometime later, for now.. Lets just live in the moment.” Gerard concluded. “Thats okay with me.” Frank said hoarsely. “Life will always throw you curveballs” he continued,” the best thing to do is put them in your mouth and go with it.” Gerard laughed quietly. “God thats screwed up.” he said, hand moving back down Frank’s spine. It was totally screwed up, falling for your cousin, but like Gee said, sometimes life is just fucked up. And its better to be with someone who will share your demon than try to chase them away.


End file.
